Green - eyed God
by Gone Into Oblivion
Summary: Edward and Bella were forced into an arranged marriage. Edward left Bella. Bella tries to move on in her life. But...Edward now wants her back. He will do anything in his power to have her back...and he has a lot of powers...Assward / Cockyward / Possesiveward.
1. Chapter 1 Wistful life

"Momm-eeee….." I heard a high – screeched treble. I saw Nessie waving at me with a childlike - delight. She was sitting on the ferns playing with her teddy. I smiled at her and waved back.

Renesmee was going to be three in a few days. I sighed wistfully. I _still_ couldn't believe it.

Suddenly, A loud roar of thunder broke through my reverie.

I blinked- disoriented.

A deep rumble of thunder shook the trees in the park, and then crashed westward towards the ancient forest.

Everyone froze for two seconds. And then the whole park filled with squeals and shrieks of infants and young children. Including Nessie.

While I was approaching Nessie, she had covered both her ears with her tiny hands and was sobbing uncontrollably.

I brought Renesmee here although despite my knowledge that it was gonna rain. But only in Washington would the fact that it was going to rain have no bearing at all on outdoor activities.

"There, now…" I cooed as I picked Renesmee from the ground.

"Mom-ee.." She sobbed into my shoulder blade as she wrapped both her hands tightly around my neck.

"Me ..." _sniff_ "goin'..." _sniff_ "home ..." She sobbed.

"Yes, yes, Renesmee will go home." I said as I picked her teddy up with my free hand and retreated back to my truck, feeling very guilty and foolish on bringing Renesmee here. I knew she was scared of lightning and thunder.

"Hush, now…" I crooned. I buckled her into the passenger seat and closed her gate. I walked towards driver's side and settled myself in. "What will daddy say when he'll find out that Nessie was crying because of stupid thunder?"

"Shame! Shame!" she singsonged, giggling suddenly.

"That's right; wipe your tears now, like a good girl." I cheered, smiling.

"I love daddy!" She giggled again, clapping.

_Daddy_. I sighed sadly, starting the truck.

Edward and I were divorced from 4 years till now. We both were married only because of my parents' wishes. His parents - Carlisle and Esme - were my family friends. But, we both never even looked at each other after our marriage. Infact, we slept in different rooms.

Now, one must be thinking, if we didn't love each other, how was Renesmee born?

One night, Edward came home heavily drunk…One can obviously guess what happened after that….

I didn't stopped him that night because I had a crush – a high school crush – on him. He was my _biggest_ crush _ever_. When our parents decided to get us married, I was on the ninth heaven. When we…..um…did that…..that night, I hoped that our marriage will be okay. Oh – how _wrong_ was I.

When we both woke up on his bed in the morning, he was _horrified_. I was embarrassed as hell too – not because we had sex last night - but because all the night I was thinking that he loved me.

And then…something happened that completely broke my heart – he decided to _divorce_ with me. He'd said "This is for our benefit Isabella" _yes, he called me __Isabella._ _We were too formal,_ "we'll be happier after this."

I signed the papers – pretending I was happy and relieved from his decision.

He didn't tearted me as a wife; no probs.

He didn't loved me; well…..no probs.

He's never looked at me twice; no probs.

But…._DIVORCE_?!

Of course now I was being silly. How could you live with someone you don't love?

His decision was right.

But now, I was miserable without him.

Well, who cares about me? He was happy today….maybe.

That's what a person wants for the person he/ she loves…no?

But, I miss him.

I _do_ miss him everyday. I _do_ miss his bronze locks, his well – built lanky – but muscular and sexy body. His velvety angel's voices. His peni…

_No_, I scolded myself, _don't go there_. _Let him go to hell and be happy_

I stopped my truck in the porch. I got out from the truck and switched – on the porch lights. It was then I noticed Sam – a car mechanic and a good friend of mine – was leaning against my truck. He dropped Renesmee to Seattle every weekend. Seattle is where _he_…_Edward_ lives. Ness stays with him every weekend due to parental custody guidelines.

"Hey Sam, how's Jacob?" Jake was Sam and Emily's 5 – year old son and Renesmee best friend.

"He's good, how are you?"

"'m fine" I lied. Of course I was _not_ fine. "You want my truck?" I offered.

"Your TRUCK! To SEATTLE?" He faked horror.

I rolled my eyes, picked up now – napping Nessie, and gave her to him.

He buckled her in the passenger seat of his Mercury, settled himself in the driver's side, and started the car.

"ell Emily I said hi." I said.

"Sure thing."

I waved and he went away. I stared until the car disappeared in the mist and sighed.

Wondering if every day will be this uneventful.


	2. Chapter 2

I liked Fridays.

They are peaceful. There are no disturbances on Fridays. I can go to the library. I can sleep till eight in the morning and after 21:00; I get to work at the Stevenson's Café.

Aro Stevenson and Jane Stevenson were my family friends. Their business was at great loss. They opened a small part – time café and asked me and my best friends Alice and Rosalie to volunteer for money. We agreed happily.

So, here I was now, in the café, taking orders from the people.

"Bella!", Rosalie said as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Yes, Rose?" I asked.

Will you come over to Alice's tomorrow?"

"Uh, why?" I was confused.

"Slumber party Bella…." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Okie…Uh, can you take the orders today?" I asked, "I don't want to take the orders today."

"Sure, Bells!"

"2 hotdogs for table number 21." I told her.

She nodded and walked out.

I sighed, looking at her retreating figure. Rosalie was a blonde, with trimmed figure, 5'7 height and legs to die for. Her angel face was perfect. Perfect angular nose, plum lips with lavender colored eyeballs. She wore same colored eye shadow and black mascara today.

Sure…she looks stunning – an aspiring model. She had both good looks and money.

People like her had all gates open for them. Surely, no man would want to leave her….

Oh no ! I was going _there_ again. No need to be envious of my best friend. She will always be there for me whenever I would need her.

With these musings, I walked behind the counter.

With no work to do, I put my hoodie up and started making the list of required items needed for the coming week. Today was a profitable day – surely, Jane and Aro will be happy…

I didn't notice that someone was tapping the counter. Then, suddenly, someone knocked its fist on my forehead.

I blinked and looked up – disoriented _and_ shocked.

I practically had a _HEART – ATTACKED_ when I noticed _WHO_ it was!

It was _HIM! EDWARD!_ Standing _right_ in _front_ of me!

My hand flew over to my heart!

"Isabella." He greeted, smirking. His piercing green eyes boring right into my head.

I could see nothing behind him because he was way too tall.

"C…Cullen." I stuttered, nodding. I was way too _shocked_!

He chuckled. Probably thinking I was some kind of weirdo.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" He asked rhetorically, with a striking half smile. He looked amused.

Although my heart was still pounding, I narrowed my eyes at the insult…How DARE he?!

He laughed, his expression growing more and more amused. He drew his gaze away from my eyes to my hand.

His hand gripped my wrist, which was still resting on my heart.

He again locked me with his gaze and pulled ny hand towards him. I kept my hand firmly in place, glaring at him.

His smirk grew more pronounced when he realized I was up for a challenge.

Of course, he was much stronger than me, he simply tugged at my wrist…..hard. I was dragged forward by the strong velocity. My pelvis hit the counter….very hard.

"Ow!" I squeaked from the assault.

My fingers were still folded into a tight fist.

He was gripping my fist too hard.. I saw his pupils dilate. I gulped. His eyes grew darker as he saw me gulp. He tightened his hold on me. It was almost painful.

I flinched and a whimper escaped my mouth – but I didn't cared to be embarrassed. I tugged at my hand….but in vain.

He brought my fist close to his perfectly sculptured mouth – still smirking – and kissed it tenderly.

My eyes widened in shock. I felt the sensation directly in my groin and my skin tingled…..everywhere.

It was exquisite. The way his hands gripped my wrist in steel hold and the way he kissed my fist very softly and tenderly….like a feather – the feeling was exquisite.

I was unable to look away from his scorching gaze. I tugged at my hand, again…very hard.

He snapped his fingers open suddenly. I staggered back on the chair behind me, from my own force. I didn't realized I was so much force on my hand. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I noticed that my wrist was throbbing. But I didn't quite concentrated on that. I was concentrating on his expression. I was locked in his gaze.

He was smiling down his crooked smile at me., his eyes gleaming wickedly. He was waiting for my next move – probably with the intention of subduing me further.

I was still looking at him – wide – eyed and shocked. Still not able to comprehend what has happened.

He's never talked to me, right? He wasn't _interested_ in me. _Not that I was interesting._

Then why he is all cocky and flirtatious today? Perhaps, he enjoys seeing me angry and annoyed. I scowled.

_OR_ maybe…all the women are reserved on this planet?

I scrambled awkwardly on my feet.

"What do you _want_?" I asked, irritation and confusion clear in my voice.

He dipped his head low to come on the same eye – level as mine and said huskily, "What can a man want from his sexy wife?"

_**WHAT!**_


End file.
